Can't Escape The Screams
by urharmony
Summary: ScreamForMe Sequel. MajorJEMMA. It's been 2 years since the massacre of ghost face. Emma's different, and scarred for life. It's her senior year. The only ones who seem to understand her pain is of course the other survivors, Craig, Manny & Spin..but oddly, she finds great comfort in Jay. But when bodies start to drop dead again, she fears she's pulled him into this bloody mess.
1. Two Year AfterMath

It's been two years since that blood bath. Emma laid sound asleep in her bed now, her hair longer, her body tanner, she sunk deeper in her covers.

_**Sweet dreams are made of these  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<strong>_

Emma started whimper in her sleep. And began to get into a deep sleep, well, a nightmare. Well, maybe more like a flashback that haunted her dreams...

_Emma was getting ready for the party, she came out wearing what both her friends Manny and Liberty agreed on looking great. They were all giggling, running up the stairs to get to the big party at Spinners._

_**Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<strong>_

_Toby had gotten drunk, and Emma tried to carry him to the stairs but he had almost fell, another arm wrapped around him though, helping Emma out. Sean. They smiled at another. Until Toby puked, then Emma jumped back, right into Sean's arm, but he smirked.  
><em>  
><strong>Some of them want to abuse you<br>Some of them want to be abused**

_Sean aimed his gun up at JT, aiming for his head and the bullet went right through JT's forehead. Emma bent over the kitchen counter, blood splattering all over her as she screamed and cried, falling down to the floor._

_**Sweet dreams are made of these  
>Who am I to disagree?<strong>_

_Sean laid over Emma, kissing her on the bed and pushing into her, she clenched her eyes shut and he panted over her, guiding into her as she guided with him, whimpering and moaning as he whispered things into her ear._

_**Travel the world and the seven seas**_

_Emma was curled into a ball against the wall as JT, Toby, Her, Manny and Sean had to see Liberty lying dead on the ground, a butchers knife stabbed into her head. Manny bent down, screaming in horror._

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_Emma tried to hide in the closet from Sean, dialing Jay's number until an axe started chopping the closet down, tears ran down Emma's screaming face and Sean tried to grab her._

_**Some of them want to use you!**_

_Jimmy being stabbed several times, Hazels throat being slit._

_**Some of them want to get used by you!**_

_Paige being crushed by the garage, her body splitting in half._

_**Some of them want to abuse you**___

_Jt standing over Rick, stabbing him in the stomach once and for all._

_**Some of them want to be abused!**_

Emma tossed and turned in her sleep, not being able to take this memory in her sleep very well. She started to toss and turn more, whimpering

_**I wanna use you and abuse you  
>I wanna know what's inside you<strong>_

_Sean taunted Emma about killer number two as he held her in his arms, a knife against her throat. Rick pulled off this ghostface mask to smirk. Emma bursted into tears shaking her head no._

_**Hold your head up, movin' on,  
>Keep your head up, movin' on,<strong>___

_Sean pinning Emma on the ground, then staring up at the door way, Manny pointing the gun at him and fired into his chest._

_**Movin on, Movin on**_

_**Movin in.**_

_A bruise head on Spinner. Manny with a black eye. Emma with a deep cut on her arm and bruised cheek, limped her way with Spinner and Manny out of the house, into the sun, towards the stunned cops and reporters._

_**Sweet dreams are made of these  
>Who am I to disagree?<strong>_

_A tired Emma leaning against Jay's chest who held her tight_

_**Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something!<strong>_

_All her friend's bodies in a tub. Dead, __blood all over__._

Emma jolted from her nightmare, sitting up straight with a loud gasp and sweat all over. She panicked, looking around and caught her breath.

Another nightmare, just another nightmare. Calm down.

Emma caught her breath and groaned, closing her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. It's been two years, she was getting better, slowly moving on, but when it came near the anniversary of it, she had these nightmares again.

Emma looked at her alarm clock, well, at least it was time to get up for school anyways.

She was in her last year now. She pulled on tight light blue hip hugging jeans with fashionable rips her knees and thighs. She put on a white lace t-shirt with a white spaghetti string top underneath. After curling her long blonde hair, that was now to her elbows, she straightened her bangs that grew out so much, that it tossed to the side and blended with her hair.

She was pretty before, but now just perfection. Not like she was impressing anymore though, she checked herself in the mirror, she hasn't dated since... well, Chris if you counted him.

Let's just say Sean scarred her of boys.

Emma grabbed her little leather black bag and tossed it over her shoulders to then stop at the mirror again. She swallowed hard, running her finger down an old scar on her arm from that night.

A flashback hit her:

_"Please no, pleassee." Emma begged with tears everywhere, he dug his arm through and grabbed her arm, "I'm SORRY PleASe! HELLPP ME!" her arm gashed and sliced onto a sharp piece of the broken closet._

Emma shook her head from the memorys and took a deep breath.

Emma walked out of her front door after kissing Spike on the cheek good bye. At first, her mom wouldn't let her go back to school for weeks, but now, after two years, she was finally okay with Emma even going out to the movies! Hurray!...

Emma looked up to notice an orange civic in her driveway. Ok yes, the world almost ended and now her and Jay were friends.

And yes, if you were dying to know, she did have a lot of feelings for him, but like she said.. she couldn't do that. Sean had messed her up bad. Even if so, why would Jay want a damaged girl? Specailly one who everyone called the angel of death, at school.

Jay smirked, leaning on the front of his car and said, "Figured I'd just come pick you up every morning since I seem to pick you up every other day for your late ass." He taunts.

Emma walked over to infront of him and reminded, "Don't even lie, it's only cause you still don't know where homeroom is."

Jay grinned and silently chuckled, to then nod and put his sunglasses on, "Get in loser."

"Sweeter by the day." Emma teased him, going over to the passanger side. He shook his head still smiling as he went to the drivers side.

Emma couldn't wait for the second week of school, there was new 9ers, who just loved hearing the horror story she and 3 others were in 2 years ago tomorrow. Then there was the new kids from Lakehurst now, the other school that burnt down and joined their school. It was new to them so they acted like Degrassi did a year ago, only now. Okay so she lied, she could wait.

Ugh.

Jay's radio blasted as they parked into a spot in the lot of school. He turned off the engine and the radio shut off. Emma played with her fingers as she glanced at a group of cheerleader girls who stared at his car now and then because they saw her through the window. They started whispering to another.

"Ignore em." Jay said, not even looking at them and just lighting his cigarette.

Emma leaned back in her seat, putting her head back on the head rest, "Wasn't bugging me." She mumbled, lying. He answered with a snicker like he could see right through her.

He exhaled his smoke and finally looked at her, softening, then glared at the group staring as he put down Emma's window with his car buttons.

"There's a corner up the street you whores can go work if your so interested!" Jay hollered, leaning over Emma to shout out at the girls who gasped and charged off, flying him rude looks.

Emma couldn't help but laugh a little, Jay leaned a little back to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is Emma Nelson laughing?" he teased, she didn't do it much, but around him.. she did... she wondered if he noticed that?

She then stopped breathing, noticing how close he was. He did too as he noticed his lips were an inch and a half away from hers. He looked down at her lips and she slowly closed her eyes.

"WELCOME BACK TO SKEEEW WALLLL." Came a loud screech from the window, Emma jumped and glared. Jay leaned back and did the same.

Spinner.

The two finally got out after cursing silently. Emma shoved Spinner back a bit and then reminded, "School started a week ago Spinner, your another week behind." She taunts.

Spinner scratched his head, "Oh fuck, I've missed a week?" he frowned. Spinner was always Spinner, I mean, he matured a bit but nothing was going to cure that dopeness in his head. But hey! That's what they loved about him.

"Have you seen Manny?" Emma asked, looking around for the brunette.

"Probably with Craig!" Spinner said Craig's name ever so sarcastically. Manny had dumped him a few months after the tragedy, she had taken up nursing on Craig Mannings and 'fell' for him again. Whatever, Spinner was movin on, just still bitter. But he had a new perfect girl friend, one with more attitude. Jane.

"Hey Emma." Jane greeted the blonde, walking over to Spinner. She had cat eye liner, dark brown hair, milky skin and a nose ring.

Emma smiled politely as she walked off. Jay walked her go until out of sight.

Jane smiled hugging Spinner and then pecked him on the lips, until it turned passionate. Jay heard gross noises and looked over to scoff.

"Do it on your own time." He muttered in disgust, and went walking up Degrassi stairs.

Jane and Spinner smirked, following, "Says Mr. Always in La La land." Jane teased and said, "Or should I say Em Em Land?"

Spinner laughed out loud as Jay tossed a glare over his shoulder. Wasn't a secret anymore that he was very into Emma, and cared A LOT for her, he even dumped Alex a day later after the massacre and only had four or five girls over the two years that he had one night stands with. I mean, it was hard, not knowing if Emma wanted him back, so had to have fun some place right?

I mean fiv girls in TWO years, that was pretty damn good for Jay Hogart!

He just wished he had the balls to tell Emma soon how he felt, he was going crazy about it. He's never been this nervous around or about a girl.

She was blinded by it though, even though Jay had to be the most protective person of her.

When he walked into school he lightly growled.

"Is that Peter Stone?" Spinner asked beside him, "Trying to hit on Emma, AGAIN!" he adds. Dude did not give up!

Jay's bit the end of his tounge.

Meanwhile over by Emma. Manny gave her a look at her locker which was one down. Peter stood between talking to Emma.

"So if you wanted, I'd love to take you out on a date." He said with a side grin.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry Peter, no" she simply states and he stepped forward. She noticed that and stepped back. She always did it, like a reflex.

"Come on, Emma. I thought we... kinda had something?" he asked. He tried to put his hand on hers and it was like fire, she yanked her hand back giving him a wierd look.

Didn't everyone know her wierd reactions around guys! Couldn't he take the hint! She wasn't looking for any one!

"Not interested Peter!" Manny said loudly behind him.

"Shut up M-" he glared over his shoulder at her until someone stepped infront of Manny and he ended up glaring at Jay Hogart, the one and only.

The bad boy of Degrassi. The REAL one, not the one who tried to be one with massive effort, like Peter himself.

Emma hid her blush by the protective act. Okay.. maybe she wasn't looking because he's already been found.

His eyes widened, whipping around fully, "Sorry Jay, I wasn't telling you to shut up-"

"shut up." Jay snapped at him and he shut his mouth.

"Okay." He squeeked, quickly nodding.

Emma hid her smile with a tight smirk as Manny skipped along beside her and nudged her friend a bit. Emma blushed but narrowed her eyes at Manny. Manny knew of her 'crush' but promised to never say a thing. If you didn't think they were close best friends before, imagine them sisters NOW.

They glanced back once more at Jay staring down Peter, before heading to class.

"What'd she tell you first day of school last year?" Jay asked Peter, raising an eyebrow, daring him to answer.

Peter looked away, "no."

"and what'd she say at the end of the year?" Jay taunted.

Peter clenched his jaw, "No." He admitted.

Jay nodded and said, "And again she said no last week... so why'd you insist AGAIN. You leave her alone, or I'll pummel your ass to the curb like the first time."

Peter swallowed hard but nodded and then turned, stalking off.

Jay was now late for stupid class! He looked down the hall then eyed the other side of the hall. Fuck. Emma was right, he still didn't know where homeroom was.

"This way Hogart." Taunted a passing Craig who finally came into school. Since being hit so hard by Rick, he missed a year of school. He actually had a little of memory loss but Manny helped him through.

He was the same age as Jay, who failed a year, so they basically had the same classes now.

The boys walked into homeroom as the teacher was talking and frowned at the lateness. Emma bit the top of her pencil, smiling a bit as Jay snuck his seat behind her and then smirked at the back of her head knowing she was laughing at him.

He playfully kicked the back of her chair, not hard at all though. Emma held her laugh in.


	2. You Were Meant For Me & I, meant for you

The lunch bell rang and students gathered up, running up. Emma sat at the lunch table first, alone, waiting for Manny.

Jay and Spin usually ran to the dot to steal food, since Spin worked there. Jane tagged along.

Emma stared at the table, tilting her head slowly at it as kinda like...ghosts... appearing in the seats around her tbale.

Liberty, she was laughing. JT, he was probably making some joke. And Toby, he was yelling at Toby as usual.

Emma shook her head and they disappeared and she now stared at empty seats. She frowned deeply, not as usual... they were gone.

"Got you an ice tea!" Manny happily exclaimed, popping up from over her shoulder.

Emma jumped and glared as Manny sat down, "Manny you know I hate it when you do that!" she hissed.

"sorry." Manny frowned, giving a pout. Emma softly smiled, she was glad Manny was finally back to her old self.

When would SHE be?

Suddenly an announcement came over the speakers: _As we all know, the tragic events that happened two years ago tomorrow is approaching. If anyone needs to talk to someone or anything, please go see . We are here to help __**anyone**_

The announcement stopped. Emma and Manny glanced at another and then avoided peoples looks.

"Went into line early and got my special ceaser wrap!" Craig happily said, biting into his lunch as he sat with the girls just as Johnny walked by the table.

He had a look like trucker boy, which was gross, but whatever, with long blonde hair too.

He leaned down to Emma as he passed and asked, "You think you're going to need a bit of therapy this week, death of angel?" he taunts in her ear.

Emma closed her eyes, shifting away from him and ran a hand through her hair, she was beginning to panic but tried to ignore it. Manny narrowed her eyes and Craig glared up at him dangerously.

Holly J turned from the table behind and said, "My moms a reporter, she's dying to talk to you" she said to Emma, poking her on the back, "tomorrow, did you hear how many channels are coming to interview?"

"Don't touch me Holly J." Emma warned, she knew it was mean but, she didn't like it. It was her greatest phobia, the doctors were trying to help her rid of it. Another thing to blame Sean on.

Holly J lightly laughed giving her friends odd looks, "alright, Angel." She mocked

Emma got up, she couldn't take it anymore.

Holly J whispered to her friends as if she was talking to Emma, "Is it true you made your boyfriend SNAP and kill everybody?" she silently laughed with a few of her friends.

But Emma heard it, and she grabbed the ice tea Manny got her. She didn't know where it came from but she happily dumped it on Holly J before she threw the cup to the ground and walked out.

Some of the caferteria cheered. Holly J shrieked in madness, her hair drenched and make up running.

Emma had run into the girls bathroom and slammed her stall shut, leaning on the wall and shut her eyes tight, trying to fight the tears.

She gasped and then shut her mouth tight as a pile of girls came into bathroom, she noticed most wearing cheerleading outfits.

"Can't believe she did that to Holly J!" one girl said in disgust.

Okay. Clearly talking about her. Not unusual.

One girl laughed, "I thought it was hilarious!" she declared.

"As if." Another girl said, "Girl has major issues since her boy toy went pshyco on her ass."

The bell for the end of lunch rang.

"All her fault our cheer captain was cheer killed." Some dumb blonde said, bringing Paige up.

Emma rolled her eyes but noticed a tear slide down her cheek. It wasn't her fault what happened to Paige, the cops promised it wasn't... it wasn't..

"Lets get out of here, don't want Kwan to walk in and give us stupid slips again."

With that, the girls left.

Emma tried to whipe her tears away, she slowly unlocked the stall and stepped out. She looked herself in the mirror, and looked back at the reflection like she hated it.

Emma left the bathroom 4 minutes later, hoping everyone was in class now. When she dove out of the bathroom, whipping her eyes, she slammed into someone.

"Woah!" someone grabbed her hands and she went to yank them out until noticing it was Jay, he softened, "it's just me.."

He eyed her as she just nodded, not looking him in the eye.

He suddenly cupped her face, "Were you cryin'?" he gently asked, his thumbs brushing down her cheeks.

Emma lightly closed her eyes and then looked up at him. Did he know how hard she was falling for him? Did he know how afraid he made her of this?

"It's fine." Emma said, trying to shrug his hands off.

"Hey." Jay whispered, dropping one hand off her face to just put it on her waist, "It's me, don't use that against me." He almost demanded of her phobia of being touched. He knew all about it.

Emma sighed. She knew not to, she knew she trusted Jay. He was the only one who got her through this. If he didn't, she'd probably of ran away from this city months and months ago, or worse.. I mean, she use to think about suicide..a lot.

But Jay? Jay called her endlessly after the horror ended, took her to doctor appointments for her stitches in her arm, or just therapy, he also took care of her for the day when she got a little too drunk, a little too early in the morning, which was probably FUN for him. He also stood up all hours of the night with her, if she couldn't sleep. He drove her everywhere. He protected her anywhere they went... and.. he was the only guy she's ever felt save around since.. since _**him**_**. **He was also the one there, watching over her while she slept when she finally, since the blood bath, shut her eyes to sleep after 4 days of not.

Emma and him sat on the Degrassi stairs, wind blew past Emma's hair as she explained to him, "it's not that I'm upset of what they said, it's just.. it's been hitting hard this year... I thought it'd be easier than the last time." She admitted.

Jay looked over at her as he leaned back on the stairs and slowly shrugged, "Maybe it won't ever get better, Emma. It's gonna leave an impact." He admitted.

Emma slowly nodded. She couldn't see it getting better either.

"but," Jay says, "Those idiots in there, are airheads, going fucking deep end right after highschool and they have no idea what their talking about." He looked her in the eye, "They would of NOT survived what you had to go through."

Emma looked away and took a deep breath.

Silence.

Emma then spoke, "What do you think would of happened? If he got to you?" she asked. She always had nightmares about it, but she'd never tell him.

Cops had let Jay know he was on Sean and Rick's list, Emma was going to keep it from him, but he found out anyways.

Her nightmares consisted of Sean always storm into Jay's apartment, with that butcher knife, and would hurt him. Emma would wake up screaming or crying sometimes. She'd even call him just to hear his voice and then hang up.

Jay smirked at her lightly, "I'd whoop his ass." He confirms giving her a 'duh' look.

Emma softly laughed.

She liked how Jay treated her like a person, not a breakable object, unless he was comforting her, but in that case he treated her like a fragile princess. But when he talked about this, he wasn't scared to joke. She needed laughter, she needed to try to be happy.

She snuck a glance at him and her heart skipped. She then coughed, getting up.

"I'm late for class." She said and he nodded, watching her go. After 10 minutes he decided he should do and got up and went through the front doors to notice Emma still standing in the entrance, eyes wide as she stared at the wall in front of the doors.

People were putting up a memorial. Jay slowly walked up behind Emma. Large images on the wall of year book pictures back in grade 10, the people they lost were smiling. Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Toby..Liberty.. a-and JT. Emma was horrified having to look at their happy faces. They'd never get to laugh like that again.

She didn't notice Jay behind her to her slight left, but she turned right and she took off out the doors. Jay clenched his jaw and watched as the men kept putting up flowers and candles.

"Why'd you have to put that shit up?" Jay snapped, walking into Mrs. H's desk.

A little old lady came running in, "I tried to stop him!"

"It's ok Martha." Mrs H said, giving her the nod to leave and looked at Jay and warned, "Language Jayson."

"Seriously though, who do you think you are?" Jay asked, sizing her up and down, disgusted.

"Their friends and family would like a memory of them in school." Mrs.H confirmed, going through files on her desk carelessly.

"Yeah? Did they tell you that? Or do you just like the paparazzi?" Jay spat her and she glared up.

She had a field day last year, answering questions for the first anniversary, gladly talking to the reporters and giving pictures out of the victims, and pointing out the survivals. Emma almost got crushed by how many reporters ran to her. She asked Mrs H to stop, and Mrs H told her she had to deal with it and that she was 'the star of the show'

It was sick.

Jay snapped at her again, "What about the survivors who have to look at it every day now huh? If they want a memorial, why not build it in the school yard? Where people wouldn't HAVE to walk by it every day and remember almost being murdered and being reminded they had to watch those people being killed."

"It's up, there's nothing I can do. Now leave, before your suspended." Mrs H threatened and he clenched his jaw madly. He charged out, but he couldn't help but hit the door with his fist, leaving a small dent.


	3. You Left A Hole Where My Heart Should Be

Meanwhile, Emma sat alone in a booth at the Dot, staring down at the hot chocolate down in her hands. The door opened and in came Craig. Right.. he didn't have a class this period.

"Hey Em." He smiled. He sat down across from her and she just kept staring at the cup.

"Did you see the wall?" she asked, and he slowly frowned to then nod.

She looked up at him and saw the nod, to stare back down, "I don't know if I can do this. I-I should of moved when mom and Joey offered."

Craig's dad, Joey, had a friend up in Niagara, they were all going to move but Craig insisted Emma not to.

"I told you." Craig said, reminding her what he said that day, "We CAN do this, don't think you can't, look at what we lived through? And we're going to live through this together." He sternly said, raising an eyebrow waiting for her to agree.

Emma sniffed and then nodded.

"I know it's hard." Craig admitted, "Sometimes I wonder if it would of been better if I just died."

Emma snapped her eyes up to him, Craig was like family, like a brother.

"Craig if you died.." Emma drifted off with loss of words, she sniffed, "You use to know Sean as well as me and we both had to see s him do something we never thought he would. If you didn't live through this, I don't think I could of."

Craig reached his hand out and took hers into his, squeezing it tight.

The door opened and in came Jay, much to their un notice. He saw the scene of Emma holding Craig's hand and looked away, painfully. He held her bag she must of dropped when she saw the wall, so it's not like he could turn now. Or maybe he could sneak out if they didn't see him and just give it back later? She seemed really wrapped up into Craig anyways-

"Jay." Emma said when he turned and then cursed, turning back. He coughed awkwardly and lifted her bag. She then tilted her head, "Oh..." she frowned, must of dropped it.

He walked over, watching Craig remove his hand and eyed the kid closely. Were you NOT dating Manny Santos!

He gave it to Emma and then announced, "Gotta go back to school."

"Since when are you in a rush?" Craig joked. They talked, sometimes, and were cool, but right now, Jay wasn't cool with him, he was jealous of him.

"Since now." He taunted back, and then walked off.

Emma curiously gave Craig a look, what was that about? He shrugged, clueless.

Emma's heart then suddenly stopped when the door opened again, and in stepped Tracker Cameron.

Sean's older long lost brother.

Tracker closed the door and went to the counter, ordering some food as he smiled friendly to the waiter and then waited for the order, casually glancing around. Emma moved her eyes off him and felt her breath shortening. She stared down at her cup again, heart pounding.

He then stopped, when he saw her, he looked down at his new cup of tea too until he glanced back at her and decided to slowly walk up. He bent a little, making sure to be careful, "Emma?" he softly says.

Emma slowly looked up and finally connected eyes with him. She licked her lips nervously and bit her lower lip.

Craig looked over and then blinked, seeing who it was.

Tracker awkwardly waved and ran a hand through his hair. He looked rather paleish. Maybe knowing his brother was a murderer really made him roughed up.

Emma had to give him credit, he was trying to be as careful and as less threatening as he could. He also kept his distance.

They had seen another, once, he went to JT's funeral, having use to hear about him from Sean before he snapped. Emma then had to admit, he wasn't a bad guy. It was just, a lot, to see him again.

"C-can we talk?" he slowly asked and Craig looked at Emma for her to slowly nod.

Craig got up nodding and looked to Tracker, "I'll go." He turned to Emma, "Call if you need anything." He gave her a stern look before leaving. Tracker sat in his spot across from Emma.

Silence.

The waiter came over and placed Trackers food down.

More silence.

Tracker finally spoke, seeing Emma was still a little stunned to do so, "My family, sent some flowers to your family. Don't know if you got them.." he drifts and Emma watched his hands shake, trying to hold his fork.

He ran his shakey other hand through his hair. Wow, he was really beat up over this still.

Tracker looked back up at her, looking her in the eye, leaning forward a bit while whispering, "I did **not** want all this to happen to you..and I'm **so sorry**that **he** did that to you."

Emma noticed Tracker couldn't bring himself to saw Sean's name either. She also watched all the emotions flying through his eyes.

Emma nodded and sniffed, trying to hold back tears, "Thankyou.." she looked down and shook her head, "None of us thought it'd happen. It's not anyones fault."

"Not anyones." He said firmly, making her notice he did not blame her either.

Emma smiled sadly.

He then looked at her arm, that little white scar, "That from him?" he sighed when she nodded slowly, he shook his head, "I thought he was going to be a good kid." He said, eyes drifting off, thinking about it.

Tracker suddenly cracked into tears and put his elbows on the table, putting his head into his hands, crying hard.

Emma's eyes had a bit of panic, not knowing what to do, but a bit concern and sadness for him.

"I thought he was going to get through this." Tracker cried, whipping his tears on his sleeve and sniffed hard, trying to cover the fact he just cried in front of the girl his brother killed over, "You know? Prove everyone wrong, be the first to go to college."

Emma sadly nodded, "yeah..." she drifts, not knowing what else to say then sucked in a deep breath, "Sorry it turned out like this." She mumbled quietly, looking down.

He smiled sadly back at her and then nodded.

Emma decided to go back to school, finish last class. When school was over, Emma and Manny stood on the degrassi stairs with the boys, Craig, Spin and Jay. They watched as business men rounded off more flowers and an angel statue off a truck.

"Whose even paying for all this?" Manny asked, shaking her head like this was insane. A little too much for the memorial wall, no?

"Tracker." Spinner suddenly said.

Emma looked at him and then over to where he nodded. Tracker was by the truck and signed something one of the men held out to him.

"Huh?" Emma asked, acting oblivious since she's already seen him.

"Emma, it's Tracker." Manny said again, pointing to the man.

Jay eyed him, clenching his jaw, "He's seriously showing his face in town again?" he stepped down a step when Tracker looked over and caught them watching.

Emma stepped in front of Jay, "Let's just leave him alone." She begged, looking up at him desperately.

Sean was bad.

But Tracker, he couldn't be blamed for Sean's mistakes, she was more at fault then he ever would be so why act as if he did this?

"Why so rude, friends?" Holly J asked, stepping over to them with her follower, Fiona. She nodded at Tracker who looked back to his employee, "Being the highschool president, every new decoration is ran across me. He's the one paying for all this." She said.

"He is?" Manny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jay then asked them more then Holly J, "So it was his idea? Not Mrs.H?"

Holly J decided to answer anymore, "Well he offered something a little less, just names craved on the wall with painted flowers, but Mrs.H decided to go all out."

"She likes to badazzel." Fiona added with a smirk.

"Does she ever." Spinner bit back, glancing at the huge memorial now. You could never miss it. Someone even laid down Paige's old uniform and Jimmy's basketball one.

Craig put an arm around Manny and held her closer.

"Tomorrow's going to be a circus." Breathed Holly J a little happily as she smiled, skipping down the steps to go home with Fiona.

"Why'd you stop me from going to Tracker?" Jay asked, looking back at Emma.

Spinner, Craig and Manny shared looks. Manny put an hand on Emma's arm before leaving, "I'll see you tomorrow." She confirmed

Emma nodded and they watched them leave, they looked back at Jay who was still waiting for an answer.

Emma scoffed and confessed, "We bumped into another at the Dot, he's a wreck Jay, just leave it be?" she pleaded, putting his hands on her shoulders as she leaned up with a pout.

Oh how badly he wanted to suck on that pout. He cracked a smirk and just nodded so she smiled wide.

"Let's go before Mrs H comes out." Jay said and admitted, "I might of put a whole in her office door."

Emma blinked and raised her eyebrows, impressed. She followed Jay to his car.

Meanwhile, across the city, Alex got out of her shower to get ready for college. Life was great for her, she wouldn't let this interfere her week, she had lived, wasn't even touched, why not live her life happy?

And that she was, since Jay did the favour of dumping her, asshole. She had also taken up a new hobby of getting to know girls a lot better.

Alex smirked walking naked passed her bed where a passed out girl friend of her, Megan, was passed out.

The door suddenly knocked. Alex grabbed her black house coat and walked to the door.

She tiredly opened it and crossed her arms, "Can –I" Alex gasped as a bag went over her head and she gasped, trying to pull it off.

Someone dressed as ghost face held it over her face and tight and kicked the door closed with their foot before Alex fell to her knees, trying to breath. Finally, she gave up, and fell to the ground, eyes wide open still though.

The killer took off the bag and then went to open the door when they heard a moan, "Lexy?" she heard something.

The killer stopped, turned their ghost face toward the bedroom and then went passed the kitchen, grabbing a knife and headed toward the bedroom.

They slowly creeked the door open and the girl turned to then scream, drying to cover up her naked body.

They showed off the knife in their hand and shut the door. Blood thrilling screams were heard, and then a thump. The killer opened the door and stepped out, revealing a dead Megan hanging off the bed, blood on the floor, blood dripping from her neck onto the ground.

"You want to come over?" Emma asked Jay while they spoke on the phone. She wore a white long sleeve shirt that cut off her shoulders and black short shorts.

Jay answered Emma, "Busy for one more hour, but I can stop by after?" he asked hopefully

"Ok." Emma smiled, sitting on her bed. She yawned, she could use a nap anyways.

"Oh and make me dinner, I'm starving." He taunted playfully, Emma gave a fake laugh until hanging up and falling back on her bed.

She giggled and then turned so get comfy on her bed. She slowly fell to slumber.


	4. I Want You

As Emma slept, a voice haunted her dreams:

**Manny crying: Our friend's are DEAD!**

**Sean's taunting voice: You can run, you can hide, but I'll never leave youuu behind...**

Emma whimpered a bit in her sleep.

**Sean, when holding a knife against Emma's throat after she found out the killer was him, "DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?" **

Emma gasped, sitting up in bed and caught her breath. Jesus.

"Bad dream?" came a voice. Emma jumped off the bed and stared down at Sean in horror, who casually sat on her bed.

"You-your not here." Emma said, clenching her eyes shut.

He smirked, "Course I am, we're talking, I'm right here." He taunts, pointing around his legs and body on her bed, he eyed the bed and then winked at her, "Want another go, Em? You were soooo good." His voice left her skin crawling.

He stood up and Emma stepped back against the wall but he walked over to her and caressed her hair, "You are soooo beautiful. Did you really think I'd stay away from you?" he asked as his forehead started to bleed

Emma gave a confused look but stared in horror as his stomach bled. He choked a bit and looked down at his blood to then look at her and yelled, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

**Emma bolted right up**.

Oh god, another fucking nightmare in a nightmare.

She leaned up on her elbows and caught her breath, again, only this time it was real. She pinched herself to make sure. Jay then came walking down her stairs and noticed her trying to catch her breath as she sat up.

"what's wrong?" he asked and she gasped, looking over at him and glared. He smirked, right, jumpy, "Sorry." He apoligized and crawled onto her bed.

Emma couldn't help but laugh when he grabbed her waist, trying to make her lie down with him as his face went into the pillow.

"Sooo tired." He groaned into the pillow.

"Where were you?"

He opened his eyes and then yawned, shrugging, "Running errands." He said and laid onto his back, Emma laid beside him and stared up at the ceiling.

Jay turned his head to look at her and admired her, his heart skipped. Yes, he was in love with Emma Nelson. Has been for a while just maybe couldn't admit it, and he couldn't say exactly when he fell for her, he just knew he had to tell her when she called him that one cruel night.

He could still hear her crying for his help sometimes in his sleep.

Her golden hair strands from the front of her face, hung down against her tanned skin that glowed from her bright white shirt. She was amazing, beautiful, strong...

Emma quietly started to speak, "I keep seeing them." She shook her head, "like ghosts or something..."

As if as a casual and normal thing to do, Jay slipped his arm around her and she curled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

He moved his hand to the back of her head, caressing her hair and kissed her head, "I won't let them get you." he promised, "It's all gone now, Em."

Emma then closed her eyes, feeling his kiss on her head. She's never felt so safe. Sure Sean made promises too, but Emma never felt so sure about them, with Jay, she did.

She moved her head up to look at him and he stared down at her. He slowly raised his hand and lifted her chin gently.

Would she hate him if he kissed her right now?

He pulled her chin closer and she closed her eyes when he pressed his lips against hers and them motioned his lips back and forth against hers. She kissed back just as deep, and it turned into a hard kiss. Emma and him have been waiting years for this.

Emma moaned in the kiss as he pushed his tounge against hers. She moved herself more over him and he grabbed the back of her head, raising his own to kiss her as passionately as he could.

They pulled away for a second and Jay panted, "Love you so much, Em." He confessed and she kissed him deeply, until it turned soft, and then Jay noticed her slowly stop. She pulled away and sat up on his lap. She still felt the tingles on her lips and put her fingers on them. He opened his eyes and gave her a confused look until she ran a hand through her hair and crawled off and out of the bed.

"I-I can't do this." She stuttered and Jay moved over on the bed so his feet hung off onto the ground and looked up at her.

"Is it because I love you-"

"Please don't." Emma begged, giving him a pleading look.

He said firmly, "I love you." he stood up and cupped her face, "I love you! Alright? Fuck! And you know what Nelson? I think you love me too."

That kiss couldn't mean nothing. He was still seeing stars from it.

Emma looked away from him and he removed his hands off her, anger filling up in him. They finally kiss a-and he tells her the truth and she runs? From him?

"Peter? Craig? Me? What do you want, Emma!" yelled Jay and Emma jumped.

She then gave him a look, "Craig?"

Jay jealously looked away shaking his head and then grabbed his coat. Emma started to cry, she didn't want Jay mad, not at her, she couldn't stand it.

"Jay, please, don't go!" she begged, running to him and he turned.

"Why not?" he asked and her mouth opened and shut. She coudn't say, she could get hurt.. must..run from guys.. they.. they hurt.

Emma's head filled with such confusing thoughts.

But you love him, you know you can trust him! .. What if he turns and tries to kill me too?

Jay snickered bitterly and walked back to the stairs.

"Jay!" Emma cried out and he hit the staircase hard before charging over at her.

"what do you want from me Emma! What do you want!" he yelled and Emma shook her head up at him, her pretty brown eyes watering.

Her voice finally choked out, "You."

Jay's mouth fell, and he dropped his jack, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They slowly fell back to the bed, he pressed his body down onto hers, and he kissed her. This time with more urgency than before.

She leaned forward and he helped her lift her shirt over her head. She laid back down, he sat up and stared down at her in awe, she was the most beautiful person he had even been with. He reached his arm back, grabbing up his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossed it to the side and started to touch and kiss every where he could above her shorts.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to her, rizing back up. Emma could already feel his hardness approaching.

"Are you?" she shot back a bit playfully. He knew she had slept with Sean, it was the last secret she finally told somebody, and she had only told him a few months ago.

But she wouldn't count Sean anymore, in her head, Jay would be her first.

Who knew she would come to fall in love with Jay Hogart, and that he'd be the only one to really understand her. Then again, the whole bad boy thing led Emma to believe he would look out for her, it was pretty hot too. He was perfect in every way, just mean around the edges, but not to her, nothing but weak when it came to her.

He kissed around her neck, and she noticed how nervous he was when he avoided touching too many places at one. He just didn't want to scare her off. He needed to be with her. His hands grazed only lightly across her breasts and she bit her lip.

She dug her hand down between them her hand went to the crotch of his pants and felt his growing hard-on. As she began rubbing him, he shut his eyes and cursed out, "Fuck Em.." he breathed, not expecting her to do that.

"Does that feel... good?" she said trying to act innocent and giggled to his face, warning her almost to watch it.

"Jee Em... I don't know." He said and put his hand down her pants and started rubbing finding her clit. Saying "does this feel...good?" he asks with a devilish grin

Emma gasped, he had more experience so knew just the right places to push against, tapped against her g-spot. Emma whimpered and shut her eyes tight, moaning out loud, "Jayyyy"

He growled, feeling his frustration of need for her, specially when she cried out like _that. _Just for only him. And he didn't care that he was 'expierenced', Emma was and always would be the girl he loved to pleasure and listen to moan.

Emma trembled to his fingers and her little hands gripped his muscels, he was strong, and actually a bit tanned now, from the passing summer. She finger tips ran down his bicep as she drew near and cried out a bit.

He then stopped and she whimpered a bit with a pout that he grinned too.

"Never thought I could make you scream like that, Em." Jay admitted, kissing into her neck that tickled her a bit.

She smiled but then frowned. He noticed what probably went through her head when he said scream. Shit, wrong word to say. She was now thinking about tomorrow.

Still a bit out of breath, she began to explain how afraid she was of what's to come, "I'm scar-"

"Don't be scared, baby." Jay said, shutting her up with a powerful and possessive kiss. It made Emma's nerves wash away, and she wanted him even more now. She couldn't help it, she pressed up against his hardness and unbuckled his belt.

He sat up for a second and she watched him with daring eyes as he stared at her back, smirking a bit as he slid his belt off, then his pants, not even embarrassed when his large member showed off as he slid back over her, kissing her and running his fingers through her hair.

Emma bit her lip, wanting it inside her. He was...bigger than most, she was a little nervous, but she was ready.

He gently pushed her legs apart. And then she opened them wider for him and could feel the head at the entrance of her. She sucked in a breath when he slowly pushed in, not a virgin, but she still felt ripped apart a bit. She gasped and got a bit use to it, it stretched her, but it felt sooo good. Emma moaned when he moved out, then repeated his movements.

She was so tight that he was already panting, it made him smirk, clearly he was the bigger man compaired to Sean in this way too.

Jay kissed her deeply and she held onto his strong biceps, rocking back and forth with him. His hands gripped her bouncing breasts and bit playfully down on her nipple. Emma cried out in pleasure and he groaned, feeling her body tense around him, he was cumming now too.

Her eyes shut, and her mouth fell, and he moved quicker, crying her name out. Her fingers dug deep into his hair and she arched back, he kissed on top of her chin, she arched back even further, and he gripped her hips, kissing under her chin now, then her chest.

"JAYYY! UHH !" she gasped and felt herself exploding, so did he as he stared down at her, watching her face wash with extasy, it drove him over the edge. He shoved into her once more, groaned, twice, panted hard, three times, sucked in a shaky breath, then slid out, Jay came, collapsed, and panted. His member twitched a bit and he moaned, pulling her into his arms and she giggled a bit, exhaustingly, her hair a bit fluffy now, lips swollen, and body aching.. in a good way.

He grinned tiredly too, kissing her breathlessly as her hands ran down his chest. Could she feel how fast his heart pounded for her?

Emma then leaned over him and he raised his hand up, putting her hair behind her ear gently and lovingly.

Emma then smiled softly and finally said back, "I love you too."


	5. Chase Me Down

Emma went out the door to smile, opening it up to Jay once again, leaning back on the front of his car.

She held her books and carried her bag, "Books, Miss." Jay said, putting his hand out.

"As if Jay Hogart even holds his own books." Emma teased playfully.

He sighed looking up in the air, putting his hands on her hips and looked down with a smirk, "I do for my girl friend."

"Girl friend? Do I get a say in this?" she taunted.

"You had plenty to say last night." He huskily said into her ear and she laughed a little when he kissed her neck.

"Charming." She replied, but her cheeks turned red while she blushed.

Jay kissed her softly then pulled away, scratching the back of his head, "You sure you want to go to

Today was the day.

The anniversary

"Can't run away from it." Emma mumbled, "learned that a year ago when it still followed me around."

"Let's go then." Jay said, clapping his hands together and went to his door.

When they arrived the parking lot, Holly J was right, there was tons of reporters, even cops, just to watch incase something happened.

"We should park in the back." Muttered Jay.

Emma nodded and looked down at her phone that viberated. Manny: **Is it a Zoo or what?**

Emma sighed, but nodded, agreeing with Jay. Probably the best idea.

Jay let Emma out first by the doors and then went to go part, as she walked to her locker, she heard her name being yelled.

"That's her!" Fiona had pointed her out for a crowd her came chasing Emma.

Emma looked over her shoulder and blinked, they all came running to her, flashing their camera's in her face.

"Annnnd it's time to go." Manny said, popping her head in, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her out of the crowd, jogging down the hall. Craig ran with them.

"Did you hear Mrs.H telling her story again?" Jane asked with a laugh as they met up with her and Spinner at their locker which was far from the entrance.

Emma sat on her butt beside Manny and looked up at Jane curiously, "What?"

"That she swore she saw Raditch come to her that night, and ask her to take care of us kids, before he was-"

"Sliced and DICED!" Johnny yelled, walking by them and laughed when he saw Emma jump. FUCK DAMN IT! Emma was getting tired of him.

Johnny passed Jay on Jay's way over, Jay grabbed his collar and out of nowhere, slammed him up against the lockers. Johnny flew back with a shocked look, and doubled in a bit of pain. Jay just casually kept walking to his friends after he shoved the tool to the side.

The bell rang, Manny and Jane looked to Emma, "Ready for gym?" Manny asked.

"You can work out your anger." Jane joked.

Jay kissed Emma's cheek before she nodded and left, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Emma, Jane, and Manny wore Degrassi's dark navy short shorts and tight white V t- shirts with Degrassi across the chest.

As Emma whipped her hair into a ponytail, Darcy and Mia came over.

"How you doin' Emma?" Mia asked gently, she was a nice girl, they've hung out a bit.

Emma shrugged sadly, "Better than last year I guess." She admits.

Darcy crossed her arms, they were out in the field as she noticed cameras started to peek around the corner.

"Um, Em.." she pointed toward them.

Emma couldn't take it, she was starting to get dizzy, "I'll be right back." She said and jogged in side.

"Em!" Manny sadly called but she didn't turn back.

Emma hid around the corner once she entered the back way of the school, she closed her eyes as she leaned on the wall and didn't see the guy on the other side of the closed doors, he glanced harder at her and then stood up.

"Um-" he went to tapper her but she heard him and shot her knee up into his sensitive area. He cried out and bent over.

Emma covered her mouth, "oh my god, I'm so sorry!" blame Jay, blame stupid taught Emma to fight back, Jay!

The guy held his hand up, tightened his face and slowly stood back up, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's fine." Emma said, nodding towards the closed doors, "Just crazy out there."

She watched the guy, he was a lot taller than her, really buff, older looking, maybe college? And brown shaggy hard, thin lips and green emerald eyes.

"Jesse." He said, putting his hand out. Emma eyed it before slowly shaking it. He then agreed, "Reporters, the cameras... can be pretty chaotic."

Emma gave a bit of a smile, nodding, he didn't know the half of it.

The door opened and Emma gasped but only one head poked in, a camera man, and he looked at Jesse.

"! Ready when you are." He told Jesse.

Emma raised an eyebrow and then crossed her arms at Jesse, who was clearly part of this too, "So what were saying about reporters?"

Jesse chuckled and lifted his hands, "Easy, I'm just taking a documentary. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks hopefully.

"We are talking." Emma declared, looking around.

He stayed smiling, but only slightly embarrassed, "Right.." he drifts then gets to the point, "I'm thinking about doing a movie."

"A movie?" Emma asked, cool. What'd it have to do with her?

"On you." he confirmed.

Emma stared, "Me?"

"ofcourse, your the star." He said, repeating Mrs H's words from last year.

"Yeah.. heard that before." Growled Emma, leaning on the wall and crossed her arms.

Jesse looked around, cringing. He felt like an ass and gave her a sorry look and then sighed, "I have to be 100% honest... I'll probably do it weather your in or out, it's just business... and it's a great story. I mean- it's awful, but it shows how strong a person can be."

"I guess." Emma slowly shrugs, but she wasn't really sure of that.

Jesse then said, "But it'd be awesome to have you apart of it."

"Em." They heard.

Emma looked down the hall to see Jay coming on over. Let's just say Jay eyed the scene a little closely, a grown man, standing in front of his girl who had on Degrassi's slutty- I mean, great uniforms on.

"You should probably go." Emma declared to Jesse, for good reason.

"Boy friend the jealous type?" Jesse guessed and she nodded, smiling a bit.

"And the punching type." She adds

"Got it, see you later Miss Nelson." With that, Jesse left.

"Bye." She said just as Jay went infront of her and she smiled innocently up at him, he just scoffed until she moved her head up near his neck, teasingly kissing his neck.

"A movie?" squeeled Manny, loving the sounds of that.

They stood at their lunch table as Emma nodded, sitting on Jay's lap, that's what Jesse told her. She actually had to ask Fiona if he was that famous and she explained just how well of a writer and director he was.

"I wonder who'd play me." Smiled Spinner, "Leonardo, anyone?" they laughed at him.

"Jay would probably be played by some speedo model." Taunted Craig with a smirk.

Jay glared jokingly, leaning back on his chair with his hands on Emma, "I was barely there." He said with a bit of regret in his voice. Not that he was DYING to be there, no pun intended, but.. he wished he could of saved Emma sooner, before she lost anymore friends. He should of stayed.

Emma looked down at him, seriously.

"You were an important part." She admits softly and he cracked a little smile up at her.

"I hope you said yes!" Jane exclaimed.

"He said he was doing it anyway, and he just hoped I'd be apart of it." Emma said, "Fiona even said he had some set already build up?"

"I say we celebrate." Craig confirms.

Spinner nods and said, "Bout' time we got something out of this nightmare."

Jane then spit out her sandwhich, "God I hate cafeteria food." She said in disgust and they all looked at another.

"The dot?"

"The Dot!" they all got up and went out.

When they hit out doors, the friggin reporters were still there, and went wild when they saw the whole group together.

They shoved microphones and camera's into their faces, they all looked shocked and looked around.

They started shouting questions, "Is it hard to hang out all together? Do you remind another of what happened two years ago today!"

"Manny, is it true your dating another victim who survived the massacre?"

"Emma, did you know their wanting to start a movie about you?"

"Who do you think will play Sean?"

"Emma! Did you love Sean?"

Emma moved her head to the side, avoiding the flashes, taken by camera. Jay tightly slid his hand into hers, "Come on." He went to lead a way out until someone shouted,

"Did you guys know Alex Nunez was found dead last night?"

Emma whipped around, wide eyes, Jay's mouth dropped too.

People took more pictures, seeing how stunned and in shcok Emma was by that.


	6. The Return of GhostFace

"Just happens to snap and kill her girl friend before she kills herself?" Emma said, with tears streaming down her face sitting on her bed, she decided to just skip the rest of school and shook her head, "It's too.."

"Emma, they ran tests.. Alex and the girl were fooling around together." Jay confirms, "Maybe Alex did... turn?" he didn't know what to call, 'turning into a lesbian.'

Emma bit her nails recklessly. Jay hated to see her like this.

Emma bit the end of her tounge, Alex always was tom boyish... but really? You kill someone because you don't want your 'love' to be found out?

She didn't seem the suicidal type.. maybe murderous but...

Jay sat on the bed beside Emma, more against the pillows though, and was in deep thought about it to. Come on, he dated the girl for a bit.

Jay confessed to Emma, "Alex...was always angry, Em. You have no idea. Her life was rough and.."

Emma looked over her shoulder to him, "So you think it's suicide too?"

If Jay said it, she'll believe it. But she saw him struggle to get some words out.

Jay then took a deep breath and said, "I don't think Sean's come back from the dead, is what I think you think Emma." He looked at Emma sternly and she looked down.

Damn him for knowing what she was thinking.

Suddenly the door knocked.

"Hey bitches." Holly J smiled a little too happily and fakily. Behind her, was a long limo.

Emma and Jay shared a look.

"Oh come on love birds." Holly J teased, "Just going to bring you to the set of your new movie." She says, pointing at Emma.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, "I don't want to."

"Jesse's throwing a huge bash in his mansion just for you." she said, crossing her arms and sizing Emma up like Emma was rude to say no.

Emma huffed, "Fine." She muttered.

Jay grabbed his coat and Holly J led them to the limo. When they got inside, their friends were in it it, Spinner, Manny, Craig, Mia, Jane, and Darcy..even Peter. Fiona smiled holding a champaign bottle and then popped it open.

Far off, and without anyone seeing it, the ghost face killer watched from the trees as the limo went down the street, screaming teens inside it.

"So.." Jesse happily said when the teens arrived to his set.

Everything looked so real, but it was fake trees and fake houses.

As they walked into the set, lights were a bit dimmed, but Emma stared up at one house that caught her attention.

_**And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts  
>And I looked and behold, a pale horse<strong>_

Emma's eyes stared up at Spinner's old green house, windows the except same, wooden shutters and a blue garage, but a red door.

That place haunted her as much as it probably haunted Spinner, which is why he and his mom moved out right after the murders.

Emma hadn't seen it since, and it brought a cold feeling to her.

_**And his name that sat on him was Death  
>And Hell followed with him.<strong>_..

Emma's eyes scanned the blue garage, where fake blood was splattered around.

Jesse saw her look and apoligised, "You'll have to excuse the fake blood, the janitor hasn't come around yet."

"Em! Your house!" Manny laughed, pointing to a fake model of Emma's house.

Emma shook her head watching Manny walk into it with Craig. It was too creepy to go in..

Spinner and Jane were joking around by the other side of the room, splashing fake blood on another. What a cute couple..

Emma tilted her head curiously at what Jay was looking at a bit up the street. That was funny to say, street, since they were just in one room, but you get it. She then noticed he was sitting in a fake grave yard, and on a stone was SEAN CAMERON.

Emma frowned. Jay never talked about Sean much. They were best friends until he died, until Jay learned about what he did. He clearly had hatred for him, but he never really spoke ABOUT it.

Emma noticed everyone busy and had to glance at Spinner's old house again and slowly decided to go in. She took a deep breath, curiousity killed the cat, Emma peeked into her purse and saw her pepper spray. JUST in CASE.

The door creeked and Emma stepped inside. Her heart pounded by how real it looked and how identical it was to two years ago.

She took a few steps, looking up the stairs. She had a flash of when she saw ghost face above it, staring down at her and shut her eyes.

Maybe this was a bad idea?

No. No, she needed to see it. She glanced to right at the TV room, all the couches she and her dead friends once sat on, watching movies. Emma held her cry in and looked to the left, the kitchen. It was covered in blood.

_FLASHBACK:_

_As they went upstairs to go to the party, Liberty asked, "Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?" they giggled._

"_Lib, you already drunk?" Manny teased, Emma laughed._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Emma's lip started to quiver but she tried hard to stay strong.

_FLASH BACK:_

_On the floor with a butcher knife in her head was Liberty. A blood bath around her body._

_Manny looked over confused and then let out a thrilling scream, bending over and covering her mouth with her hands._

_Emma slowly slid down the wall, curling in a ball as she hugged her knees tight._

END OF FLASHBACK.

Emma held herself up on the railing, bad..bad memory. Maybe the worse? Emma went on upstairs. Memories flooded her like no tomorrow as she walked up them.

_Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone cried out or screamed._

"_Someone find someones hand." Jt said in the dark _

_Emma felt a tight strong hand around hers, "Sean?" she whispered._

"_I got you." he whispered in her ear. She sniffed._

Emma was now on top of the stairs and closed her eyes for a second, but that didn't make the flashes stop.

"_Life is a scary thing baby." Sean told Emma._

Emma walked into Spinner's mom's old room and looked around, the closet was fine, not chopped or anything..yet.

She slowly sat on Spinner's moms bed, letting the voices haunt her like they usually did.

"_Watch a few movies take a few notes." Came Sean's old line._

"_GO TO HELL RICKY!" came JT's scream._

"_Don't you wanna know __**WHY?**__!" , Sean yelling."I'm starting to think.. YOU don't want to BE TOGETHER!" _

"_SHE'S MOVED ON ASSHOLE!" Manny yelling, sounds of bullets being fired went through Emma's mind._

"She's moved on asshole..." Emma repeated in a whisper as she played back that memory in her head and snickered.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly opening them. Sean now sat beside her, but she was use to his ghost.

"That's it." Sean whispered to her, leaning close to her ear as she looked to where he pointed down at the ground, "That's where you killed me."

Emma slowly shrugged, "and that's what you get for trying to kill people who were your friends." She said.

"Friends?" taunted Sean as she stood up, he followed after her. She peeked out the window seeing everyone down on the set, just talking. Sean asked Emma with a tormenting voice, "Do you think they notice you even left?"

Emma watched Manny laughed with Craig, Jane and Spinner feeding another food from the side of the sets buffet. Jay was receiving a beer from Jesse.

Sean stood close behind Emma and said quietly yet very clearly, "You killed the **only **personwho **really **cared about you."

Emma's brown eyes looked at him then snickered, "Haven't you heard? I'm happy now, inlove, with your own best friend." She taunts.

This was different, she never really taunted Sean's ghost, he usually taunted her. Was this like.. a break through?

Sean started to grin dangerously though, and Emma swallowed the fear in her throat, it scared her.

"You don't know what's comin'." He told her, "It's comin for _you_, and it is **PISSED **off."

Emma shook by Sean's look in his eye. Madness

He taunted her, "I'll be seeing you in hell shortly." He stood there in front of her, until vanishing.

Rick then appeared infront of her face, blood all over him, "RUN!" he yelled.

Emma shrieked and ran out of the room, and turned the corner to shut her eyes and breath. She opened her eyes and heard soft humming.

She saw the door next to her, the bathroom, she slowly opened it and gave a silent scream, covering her mouth. All dead buddies in the tub, Emma couldn't tell what was real of not anymore.

The humming got louder and Emma breathed harder, turning back the other way to see a figure, slowly coming towards her, swaying a bit in a ghost face costume.

Tears ran down Emma's cheeks as she stared in horror, "Noo!" Emma cried when it yanked a knife out, and dove at her suddenly.

Emma fell down a few stairs until she grabbed the railing and pulled herself up, scared, she looked over her shoulder and screamed again, seeing it running after her down the stairs.

Emma ran into the kitchen and tried to put the lock on the door, it started to bash and Emma shook violently, crying, She turned to then fall onto her butt and hugged her knees to her chest.

A dead look a -like of JT laid on the ground, but it made her flash to the real JT moment, when Sean shot him in the head after he had saved her from Rick.

The bashing finally stopped and Emma caught her breath. She looked around and grabbed a kitchen knife, silently cursing that it was just a prop and rubber.

She slowly went to the door, trying to stay quiet. Did he leave?

**SMACK! **

Emma screamed, flying back and putting her hands on her ears, shaking her head no when it tried to get through the door again.

"Emma?" came Jay's yell through the door.

Emma stopped shaking and eyed the door.

"Em! Open the door!" came Manny's yell. Emma dove at the door and unlocked it, swinging it open and running into Jay's arms, crying.

"What the hell happened?" Jesse asked, running in behind them with everyone else.

Jay kissed the top of Emma's head and Manny had to guess, "I think the house just scared her." She said.

Emma shook her head, "no! No! I saw someone! They chased me." She said through clenched teeth.

Emma sat down on a chair, she was out of the house now, and did not ever want to go back in. The girls stood with her as Jay, Jesse, Peter and Spinner came out.

"We didn't find anyone." Spinner announced

Craig then rolled a fake manaquinn wearing a ghostface costume out of the house, "We're thinking you just saw this, and got scared."

Emma shook her head, letting the tears build in her eyes, "I know what I saw!" she yelled bitterly. Can a fake doll chase her with a fucking knife?

The guys looked at another, they found nothing in that house though...

Even Jay was giving her a possibly unbelievable look and she noticed it, and madly stormed off.

"Emma!" Jay yelled, trying to run after her.

Emma knew Jesse was having the party a few hours later but she didn't care, she got into the taxi before Jay could catch up and told him to go.


End file.
